Parturition
by TheTranquilTantivy
Summary: Something sinister is brewing to the north of the Sinnoh region. A country under dictatorship, surrounded by walls with a metal dome-like cage covering it, has begun to experiment on both Pokemon and humans alike. Attempting to create something more powerful than both of species. A desperate struggle soon begins.


**Prologue: Parturition**

Dear reader,

If you have found these letters and are reading them out of curiosity, I must warn you of a few things first. Firstly, that what you are about to read will not be what you see in your Pokemon history books. On the contrary, they may even conflict with what is in them. You see, these letters are a collection of viewpoints that I have gathered after much research. None of them belong to me, thus the integrity of these stories may be… Questionable.

Next, I would like to warn you that there are elements of torture and violence, albeit being poorly described by me. For you see, I am merely a researcher, neither a poet nor someone who has seen or experienced these events firsthand. If you are not comfortable with such elements, please do not read these letters.

Lastly, if anything were to happen to me, these letters are to be released for the public to read. Although the sources may be of dubious origins, these accounts should be given the chance to be read by others, as is the will of those that told me these stories.

Regards,

######

* * *

 _A gentle tranquil lake, with its waters cascading down three waterfalls into locations known only to a select few. The alpha laid beside the lake, as calm as the waters themselves. It sat like a deer, with its front and hind legs bent, and its head resting on the ground. The ground and walls, or lack thereof, showed countless stars and sprawling galaxies. Its horizon was never-ending, as was space and time._

 _Three beings ascended from the waterfalls, one from each of them. With their small bodies and twin spear-like tails, they soared gracefully across the lake and started to circle the alpha. Their actions analogous to that of children playing tag with their father. They, however, made little sound, as not even the alpha would disturb the sacred serenity._

 _ **drip**_

 _A ripple broke the flat surface of the lake as the next to join was a being that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Its hooves ever so gently came in contact with the surface of the water, sending more ripples with every step it took. The muffled drum of hoofbeats ended as the creature stood in front of the alpha, causing its head to rise._

 _"Why have you called me?" the sound of the Pokemon's voice reverberated around the lake as if it bounced off invisible walls around them._

 _"I want you to make new life," the alpha Pokemon uttered, his voice holding much authority. The life Pokemon lowered his horns in respect, and the trio retreated behind it._

 _"From these three?" the life Pokemon asked._

 _"Yes. From knowledge, emotion, and willpower shall they be born," commanded Arceus._

 _The ethereal silence returned to the lake as the trio came out from their hiding place behind Xerneas._

 _Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf, to each one Xerneas faced them and blew a gust of wind. Golden dust left each of their bodies, swirling around in the air before settling onto the ground as a pile of golden ash. The mound started to glow; then a flash of blinding white light. As the light dissipated, a creature lying down in a fetal position took the place of the ash pile._

 _"What should it be called?" the life Pokemon questioned the alpha._

 _"Humans."_

* * *

"Blaze…!" an anthropomorphic bird-like Pokemon cried out as it fell to its hands and knees. Its arms, covered in orange feathers, quivered as its strength was drained away.

"Futou! No!" a boy frantically reached out to the Blaziken, but two burly men held him by the arms, restraining him from moving an inch. His eyes welled up with tears, the liquid streaming down his cheeks as he cried out in vain.

"Breaking this Pokemon's spirit has proven to be a pretty difficult endeavor, no?" A man in a white coat mockingly boomed. His voice, trembling with excitement, echoed throughout the room. The echoes tortured the boy as they rang in his ears, "They will make a fine prototype! No?!" The man threw his arms wide and laughed maniacally.

"Damn it! **Damn you all!** Futou!"

But his screams were heard by none. At the man's behest, a rod struck the Blaziken, sending strong pulses of electricity through his body. The Blaziken's screams haunted the boy. He wanted all of this to be a nightmare, to be just an illusion, a lesson from some higher being to not take his most beloved friend for granted.

But it was real. It was as real as the punch the man in the white coat gave to the boy, right in the stomach, which knocked the wind out of him. The boy fell into a crumpled heap on the ground, desperately gasping for air.

"Arceus… Futou… Doesn't deserve this…"

With that feeble attempt of a prayer, darkness took over his vision.

"Blaziken…?"

"F-Futou!" The boy recognized the voice and immediately forced himself awake. He found himself in a stone prison, with a steel door tightly shut and locked. But more importantly, he found himself staring in pleasant disbelief at a window with steel gratings; behind it, looking concernedly back at him, was his Blaziken.

"Y… You're alive… Thank Arceus." The boy heaved a sigh of relief. However the more he gazed at the Blaziken, the more he could see the sweat dripping down his face, and the scorch marks on his feathers.

"Futou…? Why are you in that state, what have you been doing?" The boy got up and looked through the window. To his shock, he saw the door and walls all charred.

"Blaze, blaziken." Futou gestured the boy to step back as fire started to engulf his body. The boy stood there in wonder; never did he grow tired of how majestic his Blaziken looked as the violently flickering orange flames spread across his body. The red and orange inferno was out of control as the fire filled the entire room, licking the window grates, causing the boy to unconsciously take a step back. The Blaziken charged forward, towards the door, and collided directly with it. The door shook, its hinges rattled, but it still stood firm.

Again and again, the Blaziken used Flare Blitz on the door. Again and again, did the door rattle and shake. The boy was concerned that the noise the Blaziken was making would attract guards, despite that, no one came. After a few tries, the door looked battered, yet it still stood firm. An immovable obstacle stood in front of the Pokemon, yet all it did was make him bolder.

"Fu... Tou...?" The boy murmured as he felt something amiss. The bipedal bird stood there with his eyes closed, slowing his labored breath. The Blaziken seemed to be meditating and exuded a calming aura that placed the boy in a trance, with the slow rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

The Blaziken was suddenly set ablaze, doused in blue flames, which seemed much more tamed than the orange ones, dancing close to the fire bird's body. However the heat radiating from the flames was immense, the boy felt like he was melting under the relentless waves of intense warmth. The boy made a silent prayer. Futou was fire resistant, not fireproof. Although he was definitely suffering under such high temperatures, the boy could not stop him. Once the Blaziken started something, nothing could.

"Blaze… Ziken!" With a shout, he charged forward, smashing against the door. The resulting impact caused the blue fire around the Blaziken to engulf the door and the walls surrounding it. The extreme heat added together with the force of the impact caused the door to be ripped off from its hinges, flying outwards and crashing into a wall.

"Y-You did it Futou!" The boy shouted triumphantly. However, he then realized that only his Blaziken was free and that he still remained trapped in the cell. Despite that, the boy did not care. He deserved this fate. He caused both the Blaziken and him to get caught.

"Go Futou! Escape! Don't worry about me-" The boy froze as he heard a shout from Blaziken followed by a soft thud.

"F-Futou?" The only response was footsteps heading his direction.

 _ **click**_

The door of the boy's cell swung open, revealing the man in the white coat.

"Did you seriously think we wouldn't hear the explosions that fire Pokemon was making? You thought we were deaf, no?" the man scoffed, his pupils constricted as he looked at the boy wildly, like a crazed beast eagerly toying with its prey. Contrary to his face, his whole body was unnaturally relaxed, slanted to one side as he rested his entire body weight on one leg.

"What did you do to my friend?!" The boy felt his legs launch off the floor, his fists balled up as his emotions took over his body, throwing himself at the man.

The boy felt his fist connect, and blood started to drip down as he heard the sound of bones cracking. His blood. And his bones.

" **AAAAARGH!** " The boy writhed as the shock faded away and was replaced by excruciating pain. His eyes widened as what had stopped him was not a Pokemon, but a human. Possessing such supernatural strength was unheard of to the boy, crushing his bones like one would easily crush paper.

"Surprised? It is quite impressive, no? Don't worry, soon you'll understand the true potential of humans." the grin filled with derision continued to taunt the boy as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and fell to his knees, "Oh, and many thanks for weakening that Blaziken for us, we couldn't have subdued him if he didn't overexert himself like that. He is indeed a strong one, no?"

Darkness once again consumed him.

"Fu-Futou…" The boy awakened, whispering the name of his dear friend. He sat upright, his vision blurry. He stretched and pushed his shoulder blades back to ease up some tension in his back.

 _ **rustle**_

"Huh?"

The boy rotated his shoulders, and the rustling sound continues. What's happening? He looks over his shoulder and-

 _ **rustle**_

 _Did I have wings before?_ The boy wondered, still in a daze.

Wings, long and slender feathered wings that extended from his shoulder blades and almost touched the ground. The feathers were red and orange, like flames.

"What… Why the hell do I have wings?!" The boy murmurs to himself, confusion overwhelmed him as he tries to make sense of the situation.

"I don't know either." A deep and silvery disembodied voice replied.

"What? Who's there?!" The boy yelped in pain as he fell back onto his feathers, the wings being forced down by his weight, yanked on his shoulder blades.

"It's me, Futou."

"Futou?! You're still alive? Thank Arceus!" The boy exclaimed, overjoyed to hear from his friend again, it was his only wish in this desolate circumstance.

"Well… Not exactly…" The Blaziken trailed off. Yes… Something didn't feel right. The boy suddenly realized, he was in a jail cell alone and Futou's voice was resonating in his head. More importantly, for the first time, the boy could understand Futou.

"I… I don't understand... Why…?"

"I don't either"

"I'm sorry Futou." His emotions ran wild, his tone broken and shaken.

"For getting us in this mess? That's honestly bullshit."

"Huh?"

"These thugs are way beyond our level. They could've kidnapped us whenever they wanted and we wouldn't be able to resist, even if we were prepared for them. Plus this domed city is a death trap, even if we do manage to escape, something else will probably happen to us. It was my blatant mistake to push myself and try to escape from the cell even though I knew how much noise I was making... Maybe this is a blessing in disguise, after all, I'm able to communicate with you." Futou's words pierced him as it echoed in his head.

"Yeah… Are you sure you're real and I'm not just hallucinating?"

"That's not a question you should be asking me, the possible hallucination, now is it?"

"Huh. Yeah."

The door of his jail cell opens, and the man in the white coat steps in again. The boy stares at him blankly.

"What do you want?"

"Checking on the test subject… My… What a fine specimen you are, no?"

"Go to hell."

"Birdy has some bark, but what about bite, hmm?

"I'll show you bite, you bastard!" The boy stood up, his hands started to glow. Glowing ethereal feathers, an enchanting sky blue, started sprouting from his hands and falling gently onto the floor. In a similar manner, flames grew from his hands as he rushed forward.

"Insanity. Noun. Trying the same thing over and over again to the same effect. Expecting a different result in the process." The man grinned wryly as the bodyguard from before blocked the attack with his palm yet again.

"I'm not like who I was before! Now I have my dearest friend by my side!" Flames clad the boy's body as he rushed forward, throwing a fist forward with all his might. The bodyguard took the blow, receiving it with crossed arms. The man was shoved back a bit by the impact, giving the boy some hope.

That hope was shoved into the ground as the man, grabbed the boy's head with blinding speed, and sent him crashing head first into the ground.

"Gah!" A numbing, dense pain shot through his head.

"Your belief in the 'power of friendship' is really laughable... Yes… He has control of his abilities right after obtaining them and has decent impact absorption and damage resistance. Excellent." The man said monotonically to himself.

The boy found himself screaming as a syringe was pierced into his neck. A few seconds of silence ensued before a sudden rush of emotions overwhelmed him.

Rage. Anger. Fear. Grief. Fury.

So much pain. So much pain. So much pain. So much pain. So much pain.

 **Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop.**

Darkness, for the third time that day, overwhelmed the boy. However this time he was glad, the visceral pain would finally stop. It would finally-

* * *

"The situation has grown too large to ignore."

"Indeed, where is our Pokemon Champion when we need her?"

"You know her, she's probably exploring the newly discovered ruins."

"There? I couldn't possibly imagine being out there in such cold weather."

"Yes. Well, you do love reading about places rather than being there yourself. Anyway, this old lady is too old for such adventures anymore."

"But you're still young enough to hold the position of member of the Elite Four, eh?"

"I'll tell you this, young man, the day which I step down from this position will not come so quickly. I still have a lot of fight in me. We digress, the matter at hand is of utmost importance."

"Yes, yes… My apologies."

The two figures turned towards a large computer screen above a control panel. Inconspicuous reconnaissance was possible now with Pokemon with Telepathy, especially Noibats for aerial imagery, projecting what they were seeing to Porygons which transferred it into computer data.

"It seems like they're up to something, the average activity of the soldiers in that domed city have spiked. We must take action."

"Now now, shouldn't someone who reads books have more patience? We can't do anything unless they show any signs of aggression."

The man lets out a stressed sigh, "Seriously Bertha, Cynthia would know what to do in this situation, but now she's looking at ancient inscriptions and writings of who knows what."

"I understand your distress Lucian, but we mustn't do anything rash. We're not a region prepared for war."

The elderly Elite Four member stared at the screen as her voice grew grim.

"Though, we may soon need to."

* * *

A/N Hello everyone! TheTranquilTantivy here, I hope you have enjoyed reading this prologue that I have done. This is my first time writing for others to read, but that isn't really important right now. Uhm... Is writing author notes usually this awkward? Whatever. Anyway, if you like what you've read, I'll be posting more in the future. So look forward to that. Well yeah! Something something see you next time!


End file.
